Advances in identification of biomarkers have been the hallmark of the genomic and proteomic revolutions, and should allow researchers to develop imaging tools that are both more specific and sensitive for detection of diseases or disorders. The desire to label multiple biomarkers has lead to high throughput serial identification schemes that correlate protein expression to specific types or stages of disorders, such as cancer. The results of such studies are often limited by technical variability between assays, lack of appropriate controls, and a paucity of direct interactions among the biomarkers examined. Most of these techniques are not amenable to translation into non-invasive imaging applications.